


And I Could Study You Forever

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Маскировочных чар не было. Магнус устал настолько, что больше не тратил энергию на то, чтобы прятать свои настоящие глаза. Он даже не принял во внимание присутствие Алека. Эта мысль могла бы показаться унизительной, если бы Алек не забыл обо всем, что делал буквально секунду назад.

  (Магнус возвращается домой после тяжелого дня, а Алек пересматривает свое пристрастие к черному цвету.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Could Study You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841855) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



Когда Алек вышел из душа, открылся портал. Магнусу удалось выглядеть грациозно целых две секунды, а затем он плюхнулся на кровать, вытянув руки над головой и уткнувшись лицом в одеяло.

\- Неудачный клиент? – спросил Алек сочувственно.

\- Кли _енты_ , - ответил Магнус, не поднимая головы. – К черту все. Ухожу в отставку и сваливаю в Барселону на ближайший десяток лет.

Алек фыркнул и начал сушить волосы полотенцем. Магнус всегда драматизировал по поводу “раннего” выхода на пенсию, когда у него выдавался плохой день. Похоже, это были вампиры – он грозился переехать поближе к солнцу каждый раз, когда кровососы трепали ему нервы.

Магнус повернул голову и обиженно надулся, увидев своего парня. – Александр, ты принимал душ _без меня_? Как ты мог?

Алек замер. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал.

Маскировочных чар не было. Магнус устал настолько, что больше не тратил энергию на то, чтобы прятать свои настоящие глаза. Он даже не принял во внимание присутствие Алека. Эта мысль могла бы показаться унизительной, если бы Алек не забыл обо всем, что делал буквально секунду назад.

Потому что ему ни разу еще не доводилось _видеть_ метку мага у Магнуса. Умом он понимал, что она существует, но Магнус никогда ее ему не показывал, а Алеку не приходило в голову спросить. Но вот они: яркие, огромные, _завораживающие_. Больше чем положено глазам, честно говоря.

Осознав, что произошло, Магнус медленно приподнялся на локтях. Он не наложил чары заново, но нервные движения его рук выдавали беспокойство.

\- Александр? – спросил он, неверно трактуя молчание Алека.

Алек со стуком захлопнул рот и наклонил голову. – Что? – Спустя мгновение он утвердительно кивнул. – О, да. Теперь это мой любимый.

\- Что “любимый”?

\- Цвет. Золотой, в смысле, - Алек прищурился и сделал несколько шагов вперед. – Это ведь _золотой_? Или желтый?

Мелькнувшее на лице Магнуса облегчение вызвало у Алека, не в первый раз уже, прилив праведного гнева в сторону тех, из-за кого Магнуса теперь удивляет подобная реакция. Магнус быстро пришел в себя и постучал пальцами по постели. 

\- Ты можешь посмотреть поближе, - предложил он с усмешкой, возвращая себе игривый тон.

Алек отбросил полотенце, и, не потрудившись одеться, заполз к Магнусу на кровать. Магнус одобрительно мурлыкнул, скользя кончиками пальцев по голой груди Алека, пока тот рассматривал его глаза.

Вблизи он по-прежнему не мог с уверенностью сказать, были ли они золотыми, или желтыми, или какими-то еще. Кажется, он заметил немного зеленого, стоило Магнусу взмахнуть ресницами, и, вроде бы, коричневый ободок вокруг зрачков. Как бы ни назывался этот цвет на самом деле, Алек решил, что отныне не позволит Магнусу использовать чары, когда они остаются наедине.

\- Ну? – спросил Магнус, опустив взгляд на нос Алека. Когда его плечи начало сковывать напряжение, Алек потянул его на себя, пока Магнус не забрался к нему на колени.

Алек покачал головой, большими пальцами вырисовывая круги на бедрах Магнуса. – Мне необходимо изучить их более подробно, прежде чем решить. Ну знаешь. Ради науки.

Магнус откинул назад голову и рассмеялся. – Ты что, сейчас Шелдона процитировал?

\- Не говори. _Никому_.

Тонкие пальцы обвились вокруг шеи Алека, слегка царапая затылок. Магнус вздохнул. – Полагаю, это означает, что Барселона отменяется.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Лжец.

Алек широко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как приближаются глаза цвета драгоценных камней, когда Магнус склонился к нему. Только после того, как их губы встретились, Алек позволил краскам исчезнуть, с удовольствием переключаясь на другие органы чувств, стоило Магнусу протолкнуть ему в рот свой язык.


End file.
